


when presented with 2 options, choose the 3rd

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Analysis, Asexual Character, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection, Other, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Negotiation, repost for organization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: drabbles about Alison figuring stuff out.





	1. never alone

**Author's Note:**

> apologies that some of these were already posted but i realised they made more sense stuck all together in one document.

There was never _noone_. Always Mum, Dad, her (many) mates.

Later, there was Joe, and fewer friends, _because Lannet_. Then less everything, because _aliens_ : they even got Kim from work. At least family was safe. Then, the Doctor, defeat, struggle, victory, the TARDIS, the Master’s improbable invitation… the perfect way to leave Joe (“it’s not you, it’s time and space”)... she didn’t want to hurt him but she _really_ didn’t want to stay.

On excursions, Alison forms new relationships, watches the Doctor’s reactions to people, watches her own. In the quiet of the TARDIS library, between adventures, she realises something.


	2. hearts' desire

There was much she and Joe never sorted out: how serious they were, how long they’d stay in flipping _Lannet_ , Alison’s education.

And then there was the other thing. At first he thought race (seriously?!), lack of experience (not really), he’d done something (only if being dull counted)...

She just never fancied him. She doesn’t fancy anyone. She pursued him because he was _nice_ , because living together seemed a thing to try. Well, now she’s tried it.

Watching the Doctor (not sexual, yet basically married), caring as her, intense as the Master… she thinks: “this may work out after all”.


	3. false dilemma

To be an extrovert, in her own way: wanting company but not... _everything else_ , seeking different ways of intimacy.

She’d thought her choices were sex or an empty bed, lovers or “just” friends. Like the universe, life has possibilities undreamt of. Time doesn’t have to mean boredom, and space isn't only something you say you need through a slamming door.

There’s an electricity in the collaboration (or competition) of well-matched minds, a chemistry between bodies fitted together in sleep (or solace), an exhilaration in shared adventure (struggle, suspense, even loss). A passion in fighting for (or even with) each other...


	4. making connections

“I’ve an aunt that’s… like us” Alison can’t keep the realisation quiet any longer.

“Your aunt travels in time?  Or only space?” Is the Doctor distracted, mocking, or truly confused? Always hard to tell.

“Like, she never had… y’know,  _ relationships _ . Men  _ nor _ women. Said she was happier that way… Maybe she  _ meant _ it.”

She rushes ahead with the idea:

“I mean,  _ you’ve _ got the Master… I wouldn’t mind someone like that… Well,  _ sort of _ …” (they share a  _ look _ ) “but like, you’re not on the pull.”

The Doctor grimaces at the phrase.

“And… you’re--  _ we’re _ okay.”

“Yes, I suppose we are.”


End file.
